love me bride!
by epildedo
Summary: [Hiatus]bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin /Ff Kyumin /BXB,YaOi/No Bash No Flame just Review
1. Chapter 1

Love me Bride!/bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin /Ff Kyumin /chapter

Summary: bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin

Main cast:Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin(24 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun(17 tahun)

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLAK,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

**DISLIKE, Don't READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME **

Sama-sama punya perasaan ne

Jangan coba nge Bash atau nge Flame klo gak Suka

Mianhae

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sisi Sinar terang dengan bermacam-macam warna dan bentuk selalu memenuhi kehidupanku_

_di setiap pergantian kehidupan di setiap pergantian hembusan angin dan sengatan fajar _

_namun Tiba tiba saja menggelap bersama iringan rintihan Suaramu_

_dan saat mencoba menguak kelopak mata yang memberat bagai bongkahan berton-ton batu _

_entah mengapa..._

_Aku sudah tidak dapat menemukanmu _

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Apa sudah setuju untuk di mulai."

"Ne."namja itu...

Namja tampan yang berdiri di tengah altar dengan seringai yang tidak dapat pudar,mendengarkan dengan seksama pertanyaan pendeta , menjawabnya dengan Tegas

"Dan apakah Anda Saudara Lee Sungmin menerima-"Dan Ucapan selanjutnya, namja yang berdiri kalem di atas altar yang sama dengan namja tampan berambut brunette itu hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk ,ucapan awal sang pendeta begitu menggema serta terdengar begitu sakral namun suara itu seolah senyap tanpa bekas akibat benda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menempel di kedua cuping telinganya, memang ia tidak dapat melihatnya hanya saja ia merasa bahwa benda itulah pelaku dari pelumpuhan syaraf pendengarannya, seperti peredam

"eh."Tiba-tiba saja rasa gugup yang semula ada semakin bergejolak besar, bagaimana jika semua orang meninggalkannya di gereja seorang diri?Bagaimana Jika Jungmo selaku Calon Suaminya tidak dapat menerima keadaannya sekarang?dia buta, matanya hanya dapat menangkap kegelapan, lalu bagaimana Sungmin bisa hidup tanpa seorang Cho Jungmo?

Deg

Tangan besar di samping Sungmin menyapa seolah memberi pegangan untuk menujukkan jalan pulang teraman bagi pemikirannya yang melambung tanpa tujuan beberapa menit yang lalu

'Ucapkan saja Lee Sungmin' batin sisi hati Sungmin menyemangati

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Sungmin dengan penuh keyakinan, ia tidak akan salah

Dengan ini putuslah semua tanggung jawab seorang Cho Jungmo yang sedari tadi berbaring kaku di sebuah benda persegi panjang yang dapat menampung seluruh tubuhnya, peti mati yang terletak tak jauh dari Sungmin berdiri di altar dengan Lilin panjang menjulang mengerumuniya, hingga kedua keluarga Cho dan Lee seperti tersenyum lebar dan menangis darah secara bersamaan, begitu juga dengan namja yang telah menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Sungmin dengan hati yang bercampur aduk, sorot mata yang tak lepas dari tempat benda berisi tubuh Jungmo yang terbujur kaku

_Hyung aku akan menjaganya _

_Dengan caraku_

_Ini janji Dongsaengmu, janji seorang Cho Kyuhyun..._

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Eh...sudah kembali sekolah eoh?." Namja ber name tag Lee Donghae terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir jendela ruang kelas dengan bermain PSP , buku-buku tebal dan tas selempangan namja tampan Itu terlihat berserakan di atas meja belajar miliknya, Kyuhyun memandang sekilas Donghae sebelum kembali fokus pada kekasih portablenya

"Bersikap biasa saja" Timpal Kyuhyun singkat Donghae tersenyum semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah namja tampan tersebut, mendudukkan dirinya di bawah Kyuhyun yang kalian tahu bahwa namja tampan itu masih duduk di pinggiran jendela

"Sudah Itu?, ng maksudku meniduri mantan kekasih Almarhum hyung-mu"

"Belum"

"Ck tidak tahu caranya eoh?.kan sudah berkali-kali melihat cara orang lain bercinta, tinggal mempraktekkannya saja."Donghae kembali menawar, Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak merespon sungguh bingung mengapa Kyuhyun begitu dingin membahas seorang namja yang kini menjadi Istri sah namja itu, bukankah seminggu yang lalu namja tampan di hadapannya ini mudah sekali mengoceh jika menyinggung tentang sungmin, Donghae memilih menghendikkan bahu dan lanjut berdiri dari duduknya memandang Kyuhyun begitu miris namun Kyuhyun masih saja fokus pada PSP nya tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun

"Mengucap nama hyungku setiap memanggilku membuat moodku selalu tidak Baik." Ucapan Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Donghae membeku diam, Kyuhyun mempause gamenya kemudian lebih memilih menatap hamparan Lapangan di bawah jendela

"Santai saja Kawan,Masih tingkat dua SMA mengapa kau terlihat begitu tertekan dengan Hidup." Donghae mencoba menyeringai namun gagal hingga menjadi senyum bodoh, Kyuhyun meradang dan menonyor Jidatnya, namun dalam hati namja tampan itu membenarkan perkataannya, hidup memang harus dibuat semudah mungkin untuk namja seumurannya

"Gomawo"mendengarnya, Hae tertawa mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan sok _cool_

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Umma telah banyak bermimpi Sungmin menggendong banyak aegya." Heechul mengusap air matanya kasar menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit yang begitu hitam tanpa cahaya malam Ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan, kedua nya terduduk kaku di kursi taman, Sungmin tersenyum kikuk , seinginkah itu Heechul mengiginkan Cucu?. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar tingkah Heechul yang selalu berlebihan seperti Jungmo

seperti Ini,Heechul tetap Saja terisak Hingga menghabiskan beberapa Kotak Tisu yang di sediakan para Maid

, Oh ya Cho Jungmo...

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir sedih seraya menyesap teh hangat miliknya tanpa minat

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka jaket berwarna biru miliknya setelah sampai di dalam kamar Sungmin, menatap lekat namja mungil yang bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang, walau mata hitam kelam itu sudah tidak dapat menyorot gambaran dengan benar namun Kyuhyun tetap merasa terpukau dengan kelipan polos orbs hitam tersebut,Sedikit mengoreksi ucapan Heechul yang menjadi sindiran ketidak berdayaannya menyentuh sang Istri ,Tentu menyetubuhi Sungmin, namja yang jelas-jelas mengiranya sebagai Cho Jungmo adalah alasan terbesarnya untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan tubuh indah di hadapannya, tidak mungkin kan saat bercinta malah desahan panggilan untuk Jungmo yang didengarkan Kyuhyun, Ck WTH?

Ditambah nuansa pink yang begitu kental sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kelilipan tidak tahan memandang warna tembok dan segala aksesorisnya terlalu lama, bisa dipastikan Ini adalah hasil tangan Heechul yang memang menyesuaikan dengan selera Sungmin

"Apa perkataan aneh Eomma mengganjal pikiranmu?." Sungmin tersenyum

"Kau banyak berubah setelah kecelakaan itu."Kyuhyun tertegun, namun namja belia ia mencoba berdehem untuk mengalihkan rasa terkejutnya

"Apakah suaraku tidak semerdu dulu?"Tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana, Sungmin menggeleng

"Ani semua masih sama hanya saja Jungmo Hyung yang kukenal begitu sopan pada Heechul eomma" Kyuhyun mencebik dalam hati, walau tawa ringan yang ia imitasi dari Jungmo-lah pada akhirnya mengalun

"Terima lah aku apa adanya, karena aku mencintaimu" Gumam Kyuhyun syarat akan luka

"Maafkan aku, Minnie mengerti ingatan Jungmo Hyung sedikit terganggu karena kecelakaan itu, maafkan aku." Sahut Sungmin cepat namja manis itu bahkan mulai mencari pegangan untuk beranjak berdiri dan mencari tubuh Kyuhyun-yang ia anggap Jungmo

"Duduklah kembali "Sungmin mengagguk mengerjap polos walau dalam kenyataan mata indah itu tampak kosong

"setidaknya kita bisa bicara dengan benar saat kau tidak terus-terusan merasa bersalah." Kyuhyun kembali membawa tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang kali ini dengan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu lanjut menyelimutinya

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggumu saat menyetir."

"Ck Min!."

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan menggeleng pelan

"Mianhae Hyung."Kyuhyun mengangguk meski tanpa menimpali ucapan Sungmin

Hening

berusaha tesenyum, mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin merasakan bertapa lembutnya Surai ketika menyentuh Indra perabanya

"Jalja-"

"Jungmo Hyung chankaman!."Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi di kamar sebelah terhenti di ambang pintu, mendapati Sungmin terduduk kembali seraya mencekam selimut dan menatap salah arah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun

"M-Mau kemana?"

"Mengerjakan PR "Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur

"Huh?"

"Maksudku menyelesaikan berkas-berkas kantor, ku bawa beberapa untuk ku selesaikan di rumah, cha cepatlah tidur." Kyuhyun tidak cepat melangkahkan kaki untuk benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin namja itu memilih mengamati sejenak perubahan signifikan dari raut damai tersebut, Sungmin menginginkan sesuatu Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Blam.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

memutuskan untuk tertidur di kamar mereka malam ini.

"Hyung~kau pergi?."Sungmin merengut menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa Jungmo tidak menyayanginya lagi, beberapa bulan yang lalu Cho Jungmo bahkan hampir kehilangan kendali padanya kenapa justru setelah menikah namja itu bersikap begitu dingin ,bahkan malam pertama yang di tunggu mereka berdua seolah tak pernah datang, apakah ini artinya hanya Sungmin yang berharap demikian?.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan hingga tubuh jangkung itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin, tentu saja namja manis di depannya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ku kira kau akan memintaku memenuhi keinginan Heechul eomma" namja tampan Itu enggan beranjak, memilih menguatkan hati untuk menatap tubuh rapuh yang kini malah terlihat terpengkur jatuh dengan Isak tangis, Kyuhyun beniat membiarkan Sungmin menangisi Semuanya. Terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa , oh ayolah siapa yang ingin menyalahkan namja SMA yang terjebak dalam pernikahan dengan seorang namja cantik, akibat istilah 'Turun Ranjang.' yang hanya ia sendiri yang menanggungnya.

, bukan Sungmin.

"Saranghae hiks." Sungmin terisak hingga tanpa sadar jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menengadahkan dagunya, mencium bibir Sungmin dengan berani melumat nya keras

"Nado Saranghae." Nafas Kyuhyun memburu semakin menghisap bibir Sungmin kencang, ia membohongi Sungmin bukan karena Jungmo tapi lebih untuk dirinya sendiri entah namun Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia menerima semuanya menerima kehadiran Sungmin, hatinya bahkan tubuhnya

.

.

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Nghaah...ah..hyung~" mata Sungmin mengerjap begitu sayu ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyapa Leher jenjangnya, mengecup menghisap bahkan mengigit dengan keras lapisan putih itu hingga meninggalkan jejak merah yang kontras.

Piyama atas Sungmin telah terkuak dari tautan kancing-kancing ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang begitu sigap melepas semua busana yang melekat pada tubuh itu sebelum benar-benar menyentuh Sungmin, membuangnya ke segela arah memandang takjup tubuh montok dan putih di bawahnya hingga membuat jiwa muda namja belia itu bergejolak dan berniat menuntaskan keperjakaannya malam ini melalui tubuh yang sekarang akan segera beralih menjadi sarana penyedia kenikmatan jasmani dan rohani baginya, toh ini memang hak-nya yang sebenarnya dapat digunakannya sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah proses pernikahan.

"Saranghhhh...saranghae hyungghhhhhh...ahhhh." Desah Sungmin semakin terpekik kala lidah Kyuhyun begerak mencumbu cuping telinganya,Salah satu spot sensitif milik namja manis itu.

"Nghhhh~" Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir bengkak Sungmin kali ini lebih lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Hyung~" Jemari Sungmin terangkat ke atas, mencoba meraba paras yang selama ini ia ingin sentuh dengan lebih dalam, Sungmin tersenyum lemah. Ia merasa sejak kecelakaan itu mata Jungmo semakin lebar pasti terlihat lebih tampan, bentuk Hidung Jungmo masih sama, masih lebih besar dan tinggi dari miliknya Sungmin terkekeh malu, dan Juga.

Deg

Volume bibir yang beberapa kali belakangan ini menyentuh bibirnya serasa sangat tebal, pantas saja Jungmo yang sekarang semakin kuat menghajar bibir tipisnya Sungmin tersenyum kembali tanpa memikirkan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya sedih.

Hening

"Kenapa berhenti Hyung?"

"Eoh?"Sungmin tersenyum kembali, awalnya berfikir dengan menggerayangi wajah namja yang dicintainya ini dapat meninggikan hasratnya, sepertinya ia salah langkah

Kyuhyun yang mengerti cepat mencium bibir ranum itu, Sungmin kembali mendesah berakibat Membuat Mood Sex Kyuhyun kembali naik drastis

"Kita Lanjutkan sayang"

"Nghh..ah..janganhhhh." Tubuh Sungmin bagai tersengat listrik hingga bergerak kaku saat Kyuhyun menyedot dan menjilati Kedua Nipplenya bergantian seperti seorang bayi, Kyu lalu menurunkan celana piyama beserta _underwear_ dengan sebelah tangan sampai batas lutut, namja tampan itu belum berniat untuk menanggalkan semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya namja di bawahnya, erangan Sungmin seolah tertahan dengan keciprak Saliva keduanya yang tentu mengalir penuh pada mulut mungil milik Sungmin, saliva keduanya terlalu penuh hingga mengalir ke sisi dagu.

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai beranjak ke bawah tubuh Sungmin yang telah Terekspose, meremas gemas junior mungil Sungmin hingga desahan frustasi terlontar dari bibir mungil namja manis itu.

"Kau cantik sayang."Sungmin tersenyum malu hingga merona hebat, Kyuhyun berucap jujur berani bersumpah dengan semua nama game yang berada di PSP nya bahwa bentuk pahatan milik Sungmin adalah yang terindah bagi mata nya yang memang sudah tidak suci lagi setelah berteman dengan Donghae

Langkah selanjutnya di mengerti dengan baik oleh namja tampan itu, dimulai dengan mengocok kejantanan miliknya agar menegang, mengeras, dan memanjang untuk kemudian dimasukkan dalam lubang anal berwarna merah muda milik Sungmin selagi satu tangannya sibuk mengocok benda besar miliknya agar semakin menegang, bagian tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mengarah pada Kaki Putih Sungmin yang masih menguncup kaku, menelusupkan tangannya di antara paha dalam Sungmin untuk kemudian bergerak memberikan isyarat untuk merenggangkannya

Sungmin hanya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan Konsentrasi saat matanya hanya menangkap kegelapan

"Ohhhh~" Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika rasa geli berlebihan menyerang bagian paha dalamnya, desahan dan sentuhan yang membuat batang keduanya menegang, bahkan milik Kyuhyun telah mengacung keras dengan precum yang membasahi ujung batangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dengan tergesa-Gesa, menampilkan dengan jelas sarang masa depan untuk tempat pulang batang miliknya

"Aku akan memasukimu babyhhh." Bersamaan dengan itu batang Kyuhyun mulai berusaha menjebol hole perawan Sungmin

"Ahhhh...Tung...ahhh..Tunggu ini sakithhh..ke-kenapa tidak penetrasi Dulu Hyunghhh~Hiks." Sungmin kembali terisak rasa takut mulai merambati hatinya di tengah penderiataan atas kebutaannya sekarang, namun sungguh terlambat meminta sesuatu ketika Kyuhyun telah di puncak gairah, bukan merasa iba seperti biasanya namja tampan itu justru menggeram tak suka atas kecengengan Sungmin

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh..sakiiiitthhhh...ah ...keluarkhaaannnhhh..hiks...hyunghhhhhh." Sungmin menjerit kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun memilih diam dan meneruskan batangnya membobol milik Sungmin, namja tampan itu memilih memasukkan miliknya dengan segera seraya memegangi pinggul Sungmin dengan kuat dan

BLESS...

"Akkhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Sungmin menjerit kesakitan matanya terbelalak dengan bibir yang tebuka lebar hingga saliva miliknya keluar membasahi bantal saat hole nya dimasuki paksa batang besar milik Kyuhyun tanpa pemanasan, darah segar mengalir dari tempat peraduan mereka Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, Sungmin benar-benar masih suci dalam hati Kyuhyun berterima kasih pada Jungmo yang telah menjaga namja manis itu hingga dalam alasan takdir dialah yang menikmati hasilnya

Chup

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup dan melumat Sungkat bibir Sungmin

"Oh Nikmathhhh sayanghhhh." Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan memilih menengadah saat hole Sungmin berkontraksi memijat junior supernya

"Ahhhhh...berhgerakhhhh Hyungghhhh." Sungmin merasa kedutan batang itu semakin terasa penuh, rasa sakit masih saja menderanya dengan luar biasa hingga namja manis itu tak berhenti meneteskan liquid dari matanya, namun ia meminta batang itu segera di gerakkan, cara bijak untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun tentu saja semakin tersenyum lebar.

Mengerakkan pelan junior miliknya dalam lubang Sungmin

"Ahhh..ahhh..faster hyunghhhhhh"

Jleb..Blesh..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengubris erangan kesakitan Sungmin, kenikmatan yang diperoleh Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kata cinta dan rasa lembut

Namja itu tetap mengerakkan dan meggenjot keras lubang Sungmin dengan batang supernya, beralih mencekam paha putih itu untuk dihentakkan berlawanan arah dengan gerak juniornya yang semakin melesak dalam.

Blesssss

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh..ah yang ituuhhhhh kenaaaahhhh." Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai ia telah menemukan prostat Sungmin

"Ahhhh...lagihhhh Hyung~" Selamat Kyu. Kau telah membuat tubuh montok di hadapanmu meminta lagi

"As your wish ,babyhhhhhh" Dan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan kembali batangnya dengan kasar

Sret..

"Ugh"

Blesh..bleshhh...bleshhhhhh

"Ahhh..ahh.. ... ...yang..ituuhhhh." Kyuhyun menuruti dengan kembali menumbuk titik kenikmatan Sungmin, meresapi sempitannya lubang senggama itu

"Ahhhh nikmathhh oh kau sempithhhh." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam, namja belia itu menyodokkan batangnya semakin dalam, lagi-lagi sang istri dibuat menjerit nikmat

"Ahhhh..ahhh...ahhhhkkk" Sungmin mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya cairan spermanya membasahi pahanya dan perut Kyuhyun, nafas namja manis itu terengah–engah berusaha memasok udara lebih banyak pasca tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya tadi, pengalaman pertama melakukan sex yang menurutnya sangat hebat, sang suami begitu kuat menungganginya hingga klimaks dalam waktu Singkat

"Ahh~" Mata Sungmin membesar saat batang berukuran besar dalam lubangnya kembali bergerak brutal, namja manis itu kembali mendesah nikmat kala Kyuhyun menghentakkan kasar junior besarnya berulang kali hingga menumbuk telak spot kenikmatan dalam hole Sungmin, ia kembali berulah dengan mengeluarkan batang panjangnya hingga menyisakan ujungnya dan detik kemudian batang super itu dilesakkannya kembali dalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Sungmin, namja cantik itu menjerit pilu merasakan rasa ngilu, perih, panas ,dan rasa nikmat secara bersamaan dalam tautan tubuh mereka, Orgasme kembali melanda bersama getaran yang terasa semakin hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahhhh...Lelahh~~ahhh..ahhh." Sungmin merengek minta berhenti saat dirasa penis Kyuhyun kembali bergerak dan melesak jauh kembali memenuhi lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Tubuh putih itu tedorong ke atas besamaan dengan jeritan kenikmatan yang keluar jujur dari mulut mungil Sungmin.

Jleb...sreeet...Blesss... Sreeeet...Blesss

"Ahhh~pelanhhhh...sayanghhhhh." Sungmin terlalu melambung hingga tak menghiraukan saliva yang telah bercecer memenuhi dagunya, Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam melihat keadaan menggoda Istrinya malam ini Sungmin benar-benar tunduk pada permainan bocah miliknya

Kyuhyun kembali menghentakkan penisnya dalam bergerak maju mundur menghajar telak prostat Sungmin tanpa ampun, namja manis Itu hanya menjerit dan menjerit nikmat, sungguh tunggangan sang suami adalah yang terkuat dan terbaik menurut Sungmin.

Satu hentakan dan dilanjut dengan tarikan pelan dan kembali dilesakkan secara kasar

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhh...ahhhhhhhh~"

"Ah...sayanghhhhh nikmathhhh sekalihhhhh." Kyuhyun merasakan miliknya berkedut dengan segera menancapkan sekuat tenaga penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sungmin hingga orgasme menghampiri Kyuhyun memastikan semua spermanya memasuki Tubuh sang istri, tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan keinginan Heechul beberapa jam yang lalu saat berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun tertarik lurus hingga menciptakan senyum tulus, melumat singkat bibir bengkak Sungmin hingga kembali mulai menggerakkan penis yang masih menancap sempurna di tubuh Sungmin, melakukan genjotan pemanasan untuk kemudian di kasari kembali.

"Ahhhh..ahhhh...ahhhh Kenapahhh lagihhhhh?." Desah Sungmin, namja manis itu tampak begitu kelelahan berbanding terbalik dengan stock stamina penuh namja belia di atas tubuhnya.

"Hanya melakukannhhh apa yang diingin kan eomma, sayanghhhhh"Kyuhyun menyeringai, tentu saja itu hanya alasan klasik, lagipula tubuh Sungmin terlalu nikmat hanya untuk alasan itu.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan miliknya hingga sang empu sekarang menungging di depannya, kedua jemari Kyuhyun menyusuri butt bulat dan besar milik Sungmin sebelum menjekramnya kuat.

Menungging jelas-jelas adalah posisi menguntungkan dan terenak menurut Kyuhyun, disimpulkan secara gampang oleh namja tampan itu ketika ia melihat berbagai gaya sex dari blue film yang selama ini menjadi koleksi pribadinya selain kaset-keset game mahal.

Dan melalui Sungmin, namja tampan itu bertekat untuk membuktikannya dan-

Jleb

"Ahhhhhh~"

Pinggul Kyuhyun mendorong kuat hingga batang besarnya kembali tertancap dalam, gesekan erotis menyelingi erangan Sungmin, tubuh mungil Sungmin terdorong ke depan dan kebelakang seiring dengan arah sodokan Junior super sang suami.

Jleb...blessss

"Ahh..ahh...ahh...ahh~" Wajah cantik penuh gairah itu mendongak, kali tubuhnya terdorong kasar ke depan namun secara singkat kembali tertarik ke belakang bersamaan dengan semakin melesakknya junior Kyuhyun pada tubuh berisi itu.

Blesss...Blessss

Kyuhyun semakin menghujamkan miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa, mengecupi tengkuk putih namja di bawahnya dengan begitu bernafsu

"Hyung~...ah...mau keluarhhhh."

"Bersamahhhh sayanghhhhhh."

"Ahhhhhh...ahhh...ahhhh...akh" Keduanya kembali mencapai klimaks, Kyuhyun mengangguk paham seperti mendapatkan pengetahuan baru, memang posisi ini begitu memudahkan dirinya untuk mengatur pinggul Sungmin untuk bergerak sesuai keinginannya sehingga penisnya dapat sesuka hati mengaduk dan membobol lubang sempit Sungmin dengan mudah.

"Jangan lagi Minnie lelah~"Keluh Sungmin dengan nafas terengah, Kyuhyun bergumam,terpaksa menyetujuinya, mengecup mesra kening Sungmin setelah tubuh keduanya berbaring di bawah selimut tebal.

"Jaljayo Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun beralih melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Nghh jaljayo Hyung~"

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

Pip.

Pip.

Pip.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam cela gorden kamar yang tertutup, burung-burung mulai tedengar samar berkicau namja tampan itu sedikit menguap dan mengubah posisi menjadi bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Tidak dapat dielak bahwa suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring sangat mengganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun, membuka kelopak mata sebelum menutupnya kembali

Suara alarm akan tetap menganggu akibat kemalasannya untuk mematikan benda berbaterai tersebut, perasaan halusinasi malam Kyuhyun datang kembali.

Suasana malam yang penuh desahan sontak memenuhi memorinya memutar berulang-ulang retetan kegiatan panas mereka hingga tanpa sadar sudut bibir itu tertarik

Bunyi alarm berhenti secara otomatis, kembali berbunyi sekitar beberapa menit kemudian

Garis wajah itu menengadah, tangan nya secara kebetulan meraba benda halus dan menemukan hal janggal, memutuskan melirik benda yang dimaksud hingga mendapati gambaran tubuh putih polos di sampingnya.

**Gubrak**

Selimut tebal berwarna pink perpaduan putih itu sukses terbawa bersama yubuh jangkung yang terjatuh dari ranjang, bibir Kyuhyun terkatup rapat seolah terkunci meskipun tak senada dengan gerakan orbs mata yang begitu aktif menatap inci demi inci tubuh putih yang tegeletak indah di atas ranjang, tanda-tanda aneh lengkap dengan warna-warna kontras semakin membuat namja tampan itu meringis dalam hati.

Ini terlalu sulit dipercaya, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi rasa kenikmatan semalam jika memang benar inilah akhir kenyataannya.

"Aku telah menodai Kekasih Hyungku."

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan, mirip seperti seorang pendosa, lalu hubungan apa yang telah di jalani Kyuhyun sesungguhnya?.

.

.

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

Tbc/Or End?.

.

.

Annyeonghaseo .

Saya masih akan mengetik di chap dua, jika responnya banyak dan baik ^,^

Takut sedikit repyu , ff dengan selingan Nc memang selalu menjadi hal sulit bagi saya*hiks

Maunya sih ini tanpa konflik tapi harus ada konflik walau sedikit jadi dapat dipastikan ini akan sangat flat seperti biasa#plak

Review?.

Gomawoooo.


	2. Chapter 2

Love me Bride!/bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin /Ff Kyumin /chapter

Summary: bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin

Main cast:Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin(24 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun(17 tahun)

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLAK,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman**

**DISLIKE, Don't READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME **

Sama-sama punya perasaan ne

Jangan coba nge Bash atau nge Flame klo gak Suka

Mianhae

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dimana diriku terpuruk antara rasa bersalah membuncah dalam hati._

_Beban berlarut-larut sanggup membuat ku terjatuh dalam jurang ._

_Terkatuk oleh batu yang paling tajam._

_Hingga ingin mati namun..._

_Tentu saja itu hal terbodoh karena harus meninggalkanmu dalam kegelapan sendirian._

_Siapa yang mau?._

_Tentu saja jawaban tidak untukku._

_._

_._

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku telah menodai Kekasih Hyungku. "

"Yak hentikan Cho!." Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya melirik lemah dengan ekor mata menyebalkannya detik kemudian kembali berubah kosong .

"Dia seperti mayat hidup." Namja ber name tag Kim Kibum yang sedari tadi membaca buku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya mengejek dalam versi Jujur miliknya, Donghae mengangguk membenarkan merasa lelah Juga sedari tadi menaggapi kalimat yang sama sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dia butuh minum.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup?." Kibum kembali bersuara ketika mendapati Donghae secara tidak sopan mengubek-ubek tas miliknya.

"Oh Ayolah!." Jawab Donghae gerah, dia meminum botol isotonik yang ia rampas dari tas Kibum.

Donghae kembali memandang Kyuhyun .

"Ck, Kyu kalian sudah menikah, apa yang salah dengan istilah saling memiliki, kau sudah dewasa." tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun

"Cobalah bersikap seperti orang asertif." kali Ini Kibum yang bersuara, Donghae bergenyit atas kelebihan kapasitas ucapan Kibum hari ini, namun Kibum tidak mempedulikan respon yang menurutnya berlebihan tersebut.

"Aku punya berbagai pilihan yang sama-sama sulit." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

"Jika kau suka kenapa tida-"

"Akhirnya kau sadar." sahut Kibum cepat

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya dari namja buta Itu?." Kedua namja tampan itu mendelik mendengar kalimat frontal milik Kibum.

"..." hanya helaan nafas kecil yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Buat dia suka padamu Kyu bukan Jungmo." Donghae menasehati dengan semangat membara.

"Kebahagian?, untuk mu atau hanya untuknya?." Tanya Kibum seolah menginginkan jawaban lebih, bahkan tangannya sudah tak lagi sibuk membalikkan lembar buku.

"_Bingo_!. Aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu padamu Kyu, ayo cepat jawab!." Perintah Donghae dengan nada serius.

"Aku-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Aku Pulang."

"Selamat datang." Mata hazel Kyuhyun memicing.

"Dari mana kau Min?." Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang di atas sofa dengan busana formal tersenyum cerah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ng..Eomma dan Heechul eomma membawaku pada ahli terapi." Jemari Kyuhyun menusap lembut surai hitam Sungmin ketika keduanya telah duduk berdampingan, namja cantik itu balas dengan memeluk pinggang dan menyandarkan wajahnya di perut Kyuhyun.

Dua orang maid berjalan mendekati mereka, meletakkan beberapa hidangan di depan meja

"Kau belum makan?." tanya Kyuhyun menyadari bukan camilan ringan seperti biasanya, namja yang di tanya hanya mengguk menggesekkan wajahnya pada permukaan perut datar Kyuhyun yang tertutup seragam.

"Aku menunggumu Hyung~"

"Ada alasan lain?, kau memang susah makan."

"Jarum-jarum yang sempat menusuk leher dan beberapa bagian di tubuh, membuat Minnie tidak nafsu makan." Ucapan Sungmin sanggup membuat namja belia itu terkekeh, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menunduk, mencium tepat bibir mungil Sungmin, sebenarnya ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama namun tangan mungil milik Sungmin sangat erat mencekam kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun hingga hidung bangir dan bibir mereka masih bersentuh ringan begitu dekat.

"Bisa kau lepaskan sayang?, kau harus makan setelah ini." Nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa telak memasuki celah bibir Sungmin yang terbuka, Sungmin menggerang di sela hasratnya namja cantik itu cepat sekali naik hanya dengan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

Puk.

"Kajja." Sungmin menggeleng kasar suapan makanan yang di masukkan oleh Kyuhyun tak kunjung ia telan, Kyuhyun menepuk pipi putih Sungmin yang menggembung lucu, gunyahan itu ditelan tanpa minat oleh Sungmin.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa suapan lagi." Kyuhyun memandang jengah isi makanan dalam piring yang bahkan belum habis separuh, namja tampan itu sungguh khawatir dengan daya tahan Sungmin, namun seolah tak peduli Sungmin lebih memilih kembali menggeleng dan menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya .

".." Kyuhyun memilih memposisikan sendok berisi makanan di depan bibir mungil Sungmin yang tertutup, jemari lain terangkat menggapit hidung mungil Sungmin, reflek mulut Sungmin terbuka karena perbuatan Kyuhyun , dan tidak di sia-siakan. Namja tampan itu segera memasukkan suapannya dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Kyuummmhh." Sungmin mulai melancarkan protesnya dengan kembali menggebungkan pipi, Kyuhyun pun kembali menepuk pipi kenyal Sungmin sampai namja manis itu menelan makanannya.

"Tinggal beberapa suapan lagi." Ulang Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mencoba menipunya sedari tadi.

"Nghh~Shirreo~" Kini Sungmin yang memulai mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun, mengecup beberapa kali bibir tebal Kyuhyun, tanpa memberi jeda Kyuhyun berfikir dua kali untuk tidak kehilangan kontrol atasnya.

.

.

Angin sepoi membawa beberapa kelopak bunga ringan hingga menembus jendela kamar dan menerbangkan tirai berbahan sutra lembut yang bersanding halus dengan pinggiran jendela tegas.

Senja masih terlalu awal untuk menampakkan sinar khas warnanya.

Sungmin hanya dapat melempar senyum tulusnya, nafasnya terengah setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ungh~" Namun kembali mengerang dengan begitu manja kala bagian tubuh lain yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya kini bergerak brutal, kembali menghantam telak spot kenikmatan miliknya, ini sudah menit yang ke dua puluh, namun namja tampan yang menunggangi Sungmin belum juga merasakan letupan klimaksnya.

"Di dalam sangat enak...masih sempith sayanghh." Tubuh mungil itu terdorong dan tertarik sering dengan pergerakan benda panjang dan besar dalam tubuhnya.

"Nghhh~Kau Kuathh..." Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam kukungan nafsunya, masih dalam genjotan cepat, tidak sama sekali di rasakan kelembutan di setiap gerakannya, bukan hal buruk untuk prasangka jahat karena Sungmin menjadi begitu puas dengan pekerjaan namja di atasnya.

Butuh tujuh kali hujaman penis dengan intensitas paling kasar, dan Kyuhyun mencapai titik tertingginya.

Semen panas Kyuhyun mengalir deras atas bantuan remasan intens lubang hangat Sungmin hingga tertampung sempurna di dalam sana, Sungmin kembali tersenyum ketika merasa tubuhnya begitu penuh dan sempurna.

Peraduan mereka terlepas menyisakan lelehan sperma yang mengaliri kedua paha putih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu dengan gerakan begitu mesra.

Sungmin berganti Menungging, posisi favorit dan yang paling banyak di lakukan keduanya sejak semalam.

Penis besar nan panjang Kyuhyun telah mengacung di depan hole Sungmin, Kyuhyun memasukkannya kasar.

Jleb..bles

"Nghhhaaaahhhh.." Sungmin menjerit hingga mendongak, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang mengerakkan kembali genitalnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Memang tidak dapat melonggarhhh...masih sempithhh"

.

.

.

Plak

"Ikan amis!, kenapa kau memukulku?!."Donghae menggeram marah ,wajah tampannya tampak memerah, Kibum melempar kacang pada Kyuhyun ketika tangan namja belia itu hendak membalas Donghae.

"Aku tidak bawa persediaan susu coklat jika namja cengeng itu menangis karena ulahmu." Donghae mendelik sesaat, namun rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun lebih besar dari ucapan omong kosong Kibum.

"Kau dan isi E-mail-mu keduanya sama menjijikkan! terus kalau berkali-kali kenapa?." Kyuhyun balas menatap, tidak setajam Donghae, kalimat 'Aku menidurinya lagi'yang ia kirim pada Donghae dan Kibum Sanggup membuat kedua sahabat Kyuhyun secara cepat menyambangi kediamannya, dan beginilah kepala jenius Kyuhyun juga kena getah.

"Setuju ketika aku mengamati tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini Cho." Kibum menyesap teh herbal yang di sediakan oleh para maid Kyuhyun, Donghae mengangguk senang ketika merasa Kibum telah berkomplot dengannya, Kyuhyun tentu sekarang merasa di pojokkan oleh teman sepermainannya itu.

"Aku tidak dapat menahan diri.."Kyuhyun mencoba memberi alasan.

"Dan semua terjadi begitu saja ,oh Bolehkah aku memukul kepalamu lagi bocah!?."Kyuhyun benar-benar mencebikkan bibir kali ini,mendengar pertanyaan tajam Kibum membuat ia semakin merasa terpojok .

"Bum,namja itu telah menjadi pasangan Kyu sekarang,apa salahnya mereka melakukannya?."

"..."Kibum hanya memandang datar wajah sok polos Donghae.

"Aku mendukung jika kau, menginginkannya dan bukan terpaksa, hanya itu. "

"Hae dan kau sama saja, kau tidak dapat mencari solusi atas perang dalam hatimu sendiri Cho, apa kau merasa bersalah atas perbuatanmu kali pada namja buta itu?."

"dia Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun menekan kata-katanya di bagian nama.

"Tidak peduli." Sanggah Kibum

"aku ingin bersamanya selama ia menggunakan kegelapan ketika melihatku."

"Maksudmu?."Orbs mata dingin Kibum sedikit mencair karena tekejut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih.

"Sungmin akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat." Kibum menggeleng.

"Tidak-tidak bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku, apakah kau berniat untuk membohonginya dan tetap bertahan selama waktu masih mengizinkan kau berbuat dosa." Kembali tidak ada jawaban namun pandangan mata Kyuhyun seolah membenarkan semuanya, Kibum berdecak tak percaya.

"Kau harus segera melakukan rekognisi dosa pada Bapa, Cho Kyuhyun."gumam Kibum nyaris berbisik, Kyuhyun berusaha menganggap ucapan itu sebagai banyolan semata untuknya, ia tidak peduli untuk kehancuran kemudian hari.

_Miawww!._

Ketiga namja dalam ruangan luas itu tersentak.

Kyuhyun bahkan telah beranjak dari duduknya,berlari seolah ia mengetahui dimana arah kakinya ingin berpijak, Donghae dan Kibum mengikuti lari cepat Kyuhyun hingga membawa mereka pada ruangan paling pojok lantai dua kediaman Kyuhyun.

Brak.

"Sungmin!." Panggilan Kyuhyun yang terengah terdengar begitu keras.

"Hyung~"Sungmin tetap tersenyum walau sebelah punggung tangannya terluka dengan darah menggenang ,Kyuhyun menghampiri,memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu

"Gwaenchana,apa yang terjadi?"Keduanya berciuman singkat,Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun,jemari panjang Kyuhyun membelai lembut surai hitam Sungmin

"Sen,aku tak sengaja menginjak tubuhnya."

"Dimana Kucing manja itu sekarang?!." Kyuhyun bertanya cepat, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir menepuk-nepuk kecil dada Kyuhyun mencoba mengurangi emosi namja tersebut.

"Dia bersembunyi di kolong ranjang, ugh jangan di apa-apakan Sen-nya~~" Sungmin mencoba menggapai bagian manapun dari tubuh Kyuhyun tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak mencari dalam gelap penglihatan miliknya ketika Kyuhyun beranjak.

Mata Donghae berkilat mendapati kucing gemuk yang di maksudkan telah keluar dan melegang santai keluar dari kamar, ada setitik niat jahat untuk memanggang Sen dalam benak Donghae.

.

"Well, sepertinya kau butuh ini." Donghae memutuskan untuk memberikan beberapa Blue Film untuk di praktekkan, setidakknya memberi pengetahuan untuk Kyuhyun dapat memuaskan Sungmin di ranjang,namja ini begitu memihak Kyuhyun, sama seperti saat ia mengalami masa sulit mendapatkan namjachingunya Kyuhyun datang membela di saat semua orang menyalahkannya.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun menunduk Donghae melambai mengucapkan salam perpisahan tapi tidak untuk Kibum telah berjalan tanpa menoleh mendekati mobilnya, Donghae sedikit berlari untuk menyusul langkah teman dinginnya itu.

"Dia begitu rapuh, lebih dari yang kubayangkan." Ucap Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih dapat mendengarnya, Donghae memilih memasuki mobil Kibum, membiarkan namja rupawan itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya Donghae menyadari Kibum sedari berusaha menahan emosinya sejak melihat keadaan Sungmin sebenarnya, Donghae tidak ambil pusing untuk itu asal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih bahagia.

"Tak kusangka kau berniat menyakitinya ,membuat pilihan neraka di antara beberapa neraka "Kibum berbalik, menatap telak Orbs tajam Kyuhyun dengan mata nya yang menggelap karena amarah, Kyuhyun mematung, bahkan sampai mobil Kibum sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"_***_*_*Love me Bride!*_*_*"**_

.

.

"Ada 10?." Kyuhyun tertawa, menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga Sungmin mendesah.

"Coba hitung lagi." Kyuhyun kembali mengenggam telunjuk berukuran mungil milik Sungmin dan mengarahkannya ke atas, tepatnya ke atas langit, meminta Sungmin menghitung Bintang, kegiatan bodoh memang mengingat kekurangan namja dalam pelukannya tersebut, namun Kyuhyun memberi tanda bahwa setiap tekanan telunjuk bernilai satu bintang.

"ah~Minnie tahu...ada sembilan buah." Kyuhyun mencium dalam bibirnya sebagai pembenaran, Sungmin tertawa lebar.

"Saranghae hyung." Senyum Kyuhyun mendatar, namja tampan itu mengeratkan penutup tubuh Polos keduanya ketika angin sedikit berhembus keras di balkon kamar tempat keduanya berbagi kehangatan.

"Kenapa tidak di jawab?."

"Nado." Sahut cepat Kyuhyun, tentu saja dari hati tetapi sebagai Cho Kyuhyun bukan Cho Jungmo.

Angin semakin bertiup kencang, Angin semakin bertiup kencang, mata Sungmin mengerjap panas, memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat tepat berhadapan hingga nafas lemahnya menyentuh kulit leher namja tampan itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berharap, tanpa memberitahu Sungmin ia mendapati bintang jatuh di langit.

Menutup mata, mengucap permohonan besar miliknya.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

Saya jadi kebawa perasaan. *Geleng-geleng

Intinya Hae memihak Kyu tapi Kyu goyah padahal kalo gak Hae bisa ngasih info yadong banyak tuh buat Kyu.*Apaan sih

Kibum nyalahin Kyu padahal ada orang di balik layar yang harus di salahin.

Tapi Kibum tetep merasa Kyu yang salah*

Udah ne~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Typos tanda baca huruf kapital :c**_

_**Chingu pada kelilipan gara-gara kesalahan yang merajalela*nyengir watados**_

_**Gomawo untuk repyunya, saya baca semua kok**_

_**Tapi Cuma balesnya yang gak ada waktu, mianhae Chingudeul T.T**_

_**Review?.**_

_**Muach***_


	3. Chapter 3

Love me Bride!/bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin /Ff Kyumin

Summary: bagaimana jika Sungmin menikah dan hidup Bukan dengan orang yang ia inginkan?hidup dengan namja belia yang suka bereksperimen dengan kebohongan besarnya pada Sungmin

Main cast:Lee Sungmin aka Cho Sungmin(24 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun(17 tahun)

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: Kyumin milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa ,mereka HANYA masih tinggal di Bumi dan di Klaim sementara oleh Orang tua mereka,ELF,JOYER,SPARKYU,PUMKINS,dan...S-A-Y-A#PLAK,**

**Warning:BOYS LOVE,YAOI, gak sesuai EYD,typo(s),alur yang dipaksakan (makhlum nyesuaiin)dll yang membuat anda tidak nyaman, cerita pasaran **

**DISLIKE, Don't READ**

**NO BASH NO FLAME **

Sama-sama punya perasaan ne

Jangan coba nge Bash atau nge Flame klo gak Suka

Mianhae

**.**

_Cinta?._

_Siapa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatimu?._

_Kumohon._

_Jawablah tanpa aliran gelombang dusta dari suaramu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***_*_*_*Love me Bride! *_*_*_***

**Chap 3 **

**Di sini akan penuh flashback jadi mohon kesabarannya ne~**

**Note: cara baik untuk mengatasi kebingungan yaitu membaca ff ini sampai akhir**

**.**

**3 bulan kemudian-**

"Cungmin Congcaengmin" Sungmin yang sedang membagikan hasil nilai menggambar menoleh pada bocah namja ber-twintail di hadapannya, Sungmin yang hafal nama dan wajah anak didiknya tersenyum manis merespon

"Wae, Taem chagiya?."

"Jucci kemalen kenapa gak kecini lagi?." alis Sungmin terangkat, Jungmo atau Kyuhyun yang di maksud bocah di hadapannya, Sungmin hendak kembali bertanya namun bocah lain menyela.

"Yang tampan cenyumnya kayak cetan tapi cebenarnya baik." sahut bocah bername tag Choi Minho, semua murid Grup matahari mendengar kemudian mengangguk membenarkan, Sungmin tertawa renyah mengacak sayang surai milik semua anak didiknya.

"Dia pasti akan kembali mengunjungi kalian di sini." Ucap Sungmin riang, semua muridnya singkron tersenyum begitu lebar akibat tertular oleh nada keriangan namja cantik itu.

"Yakso Cungmin congcaengmin?." Sungmin kembali tersenyum ramah, mengangguk lucu sebelum menggapit erat jari kelingking mungil salah satu anak didiknya, mata beningnya mengedar memandang gemas semua raut para anak didik nya yang super lucu itu.

"Yaksok"

.

'**Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melupakanku'.**

'**Lee Sungmin Saranghae'.**

'**Jungmo hyung ini hanya operasi mata, setelah berhasil aku ingin segera melihat senyummu Hyung.'**

'**Aniya, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi'**

'**?'**

'**Aku bukan Jungmo hyungmu, mianhae'**

_Sejak saat itu arah hatiku berbalik, tujuanku berbalik, dan rasa cintaku berbalik_

_Hanya untuk dia yang bukan Jungmo hyung._

**.**

Ddddrrrt dddrrrrt

Cklek

"Yebbo-."

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku menunggumu di belakang asrama"

Tut

Tut

Normal Pov end

Sungmin Pov

Sungmin mengigit bibir, memang sedari tadi tangan mungilnya gemetaran bahkan sebelum menghubungi Kyuhyun, dengan hati-hati meletakkan ponsel pink tersebut dalam saku Hoodienya

Sungmin memutuskan diri untuk tidak lari dari perasaannya, dia juga bertekat tidak akan membiarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggalkannya setelah memberikan kebahagiaan selama tiga bulan ini, waktu singkat memang, namun kata singkat bukan berarti hal sepele semudah yang di katakan dalam sandingan yang begitu beragam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?." Sungmin tersentak menengadahkan wajah yang semula tertunduk, Tersenyum canggung, Kyuhyun yang terlihat dingin memandangnya sanggup membuat nyali Sungmin menciut

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Dengan jarak sedekat ini paras Kyuhyun ternyata begitu tampan kaos Blue V-neck dan celana panjang entah terasa begitu cocok dengan namja belia itu, tiba-tiba saja potongan-potongan memori desahan ketika keduanya bercinta memenuhi pikiran Sungmin, tanpa sadar Sungmin merona.

"Kau sudah terima surat cerainya?." Kyuhyun berucap datar, Sungmin seolah jatuh detik itu juga.

Grep.

Sungmin mencekram pagar kawat yang memisahkan jarak keduanya, mata bulatnya semakin lebar karena terkejut bahkan wajah imutnya hampir tertempel erat pada kawat.

"Wa-wae?!, aku tidak mau berpisah!." Alis Kyuhyun bertaut, mata tajamnya memandang penuh arti orbs terang milik Sungmin, mengikis satu langkah jarak antar keduanya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap namja cantik di hadapannya bukankah Sungmin membencinya atas kebohongan keluarga terutama dirinya

"Bukankah kau membenciku?." Kyuhyun mengulang hipotesis miliknya, Kali ini mata tajam Kyuhyun berubah sendu, Sungmin menggeleng semua indranya seolah berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya ia alami sekarang, namun pada kenyataannya Sungmin tidak memiliki setitik rasa benci apapun terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara?."

"Kita sudah bicara Lee Sungmin-shii."

"Kumohon Kyu~"

'_Kyu?.' _

Kyuhyun terkesiap atas nama panggilan yang terdengar begitu manis untuknya, perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja membuncah dalam hati, namun kembali pada alam sadar bahwa ia sudah tak berhak lagi untuk mengharapkan apapun, Ini sudah berakhir, dan seperti yang dijelaskan bahwa Lee Sungminlah akan mengakhirinya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seorang namja belasan tahun sepertinya, Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendengarnya walau ucapan pengakhiran itu adalah kalimat paling halus sekalipun.

Kyuhyun secara sepihak telah memutar tubuh tingginya meninggalkan Sungmin, namun dalam hitungan detik langkah namja tampan itu terhenti tatkala terdengar isakah lirih dari belakang.

"Kumohon, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan tentang rumah tangga yang sudah kita lalui, bisakah Sungmin hyung bicara secara baik-baik pada mu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, berjalan cepat mendapati Sungmin telah membelakanginya, bersandar di pagar kawat dengan posisi menekuk kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun ikut bersandar tepat di belakang punggung sempit Sungmin, tanpa sadar kedua mata mereka terpejam, dan angin seolah tengah menyambut dengan desiran nya yang begitu halus

"Kyu~." Kyuhyun mengangguk walau tahu Sungmin tak dapat melihat gesture persetujuan itu, Sungmin kembali menarik nafas lemah dan mulai membuka bibir mungilnya

**.**

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergeming, walau tidak berpengaruh apapun pada semua tenanganya, mengangkat satu jemarinyapun seolah tak mampu, namja tampan itu memilih menengadah seraya bersandar, Sungmin hanya tersenyum entah untuk apa kemudian memilih menyamankan tubuh mungil nya yang tepat bersandar di belakang tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun, Keduanya kembali merasakan kehangatan dari masing-masing punggung mereka yang menempel

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story on**_

_**.**_

"_**Aku tidak mencintaimu Hyung, jeongmal mianhae."Jungmo namja yang selama ini menunggu jawaban dari seorang Lee Sungmin akhirnya menelan kekecewaan , namja jangkung itu tersenyum pahit sementara Lee Sungmin hanya menunduk setelah berucap, Sungmin sering melakukan penolakan pada namja maupun yeoja seperti yang ia lakukan pada Cho Jungmo namun tetap saja rasa takut dan sedih selalu menelingkupi perasaannya, Sungmin merasa bahwa ia memang belum memiliki perasaan khusus apapun pada seseorang sampai saat ini.**_

"_**Gwaenchanayo Min, mungkin aku harus lebih lama menunggu lagi." Ucap Jungmo sembari berjalan mundur, tubuh mungil Sungmin mengejang.**_

"_**A-Apa?." Mata foxy Sungmin membulat penuh, Kalimat Jungmo seolah menerima namun terdapat paksaan besar di dalamnya. Sungmin masih membatu sedangkan Jungmo telah sibuk dengan jam tangan dan tasnya, masih dalam posisi berhadapan Jungmo tersenyum menatap wajah manis nyaris cantik milik Sungmin, lengan panjangnya terulur mengacak surai hitam itu.**_

"_**Mianhae Min sebentar lagi Hyung ada kelas." Sungmin pun berdiri mengikuti Tubuh jangkung Jungmo.**_

"_**Ju-Jungmo Hyung~" Sungmin hanya dapat mendesah lelah setelah gagal menghentikan langkah Jungmo yang telah jauh meninggalkannya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's Story off.**_

"Apa kau sudah percaya?."

"..." Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

Suasana canggung tetap saja mendominasi Sungmin hanya dapat menunduk sedih hingga teralihkan karena Sungmin mendapati kelinci-kelinci yang sengaja di pelihara oleh asrama milik Kyuhyun dapat melewati pagar kawat dan menghampirinya. Namja manis itu tentu saja kesenagan bulu-bulu berwarna putih terasa sang kelinci saat membelainya.

"Soal pertemuan kita yang pertama, hehehe kurasa sangat lucu." Lanjut Sungmin lagi, menggendong salah satu kelinci dan menempatkan di pangkuannya.

**.**

_**Sungmin's story off.**_

**.**

_**Sungmin's story on.**_

_**Dalam Bus-**_

_**Ctak ctak**_

"_**AH!, rasakan!"**_

_**Bruuuduuuuu~**_

_**Bla bla bla bla- . (Umpatan).**_

_**Drararararara**_

"_**SIAL!"**_

_**Sungmin menutup buku pelajarannya dengan cepat, memandang namja yanghendak memulai permainannya kembali, namun Sungmin cepat-cepat menghentikannya.**_

"_**Mianhae, apakah kamu benar-benar murid SM Junior High School?." Sungmin tanpa sadar bertanya dengan mempout-kan bibir shape M miliknya, namja yang merasa di tanya menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan postur tubuh 175 cm Sungmin.**_

'_**Cho Kyuhyun' eja Sungmin melirik name tag Khusus yang bertengger rapi di jas sekolah namja SMP tersebut.**_

"_**Ne, memangnya ada apa." Jawab Siswa SMP itu, sedikit bergenyit ketika sadar gadis mungil –anggapan Kyuhyun, di hadapannya mengetahui nama sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu.**_

"_**Bagus, apa tempat sekolahku dulu sudah tidak mengajarkan tata krama pada para siswanya?. Kau memainkan Psp dengan suara yang begitu nyaring bahkan kau juga ikut berteriak dan mengumpat, Kau mengganggu ketenanganku untuk belajar." Dada namja bermata obsidian tajam dengan ketampanan setara profesional model itu berdegup kencang saat disindir oleh orang yang ternyata terlihat begitu cantik jika sedang dalam keadaan kesal.**_

"_**Agasshi?Ah~tidak Noona, memangnya apa salahku sehingga kau begitu marah?, lagipula ini tempat umum." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyerobot kembali dengan pertanyaan bocah miliknya tanpa menghiraukan penumpang lain yang sebenarnya menyetujui tindakan Sungmin. Sungmin melotot lucu bibir tipisnya semakin terpout bahkan tangan mungilnya telah mengepal erat.**_

"_**Kyaaaaa, aku namja pabboya!." Sungmin menjerit imut memukul-mukul pundak Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya-yang tentu sama sekali tidak terasa seperti pukulan bagi Kyuhyun namun bukan itu masalahnya, semua melotot bahkan Kyuhyun, mungkin karena semua orang sedari tadi mengira Sungmin adalah Yeoja mungil yang cantik.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's Story off**_

"Kyu~ tentu mengingatnya, ini karena kau mengingatkan kejadian dalam bus itu dalam pertemuan kita yang kedua"

"..."

.

_**Sungmin's story on.**_

_**.**_

"_**Chagiya." Aktivitas Sungmin yang sedang memotong-motong sayur untuk acara makan malam bersama di kediaman Cho terkenti kala suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya, sedikit memutar tubuh, mendapati Yeoja paruh baya tersenyum begitu cantik ke arahnya.**_

"_**Ne, Heechul omonim?." Sungmin menyahut tak kalah sopan, Heechul berjalan mendekati Sungmin, membisikkan sesuatu.**_

"_**ah~?." Sungmin merona mendengar kalimat bisikan Heechul, Yeoja cantik itu segera mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin dari arah belakang, Sungmin yang seolah terlihat tak yakin bergerak gelisah dalam langkah kecilnya.**_

"_**O-Omonim ke-kenapa harus aku?." Sungmin berusaha memandang wajah cantik Heechul hingga sang empu mau tak mau melunturkan seringainya agar tidak dianggap mempunyai imej licik dari calon menantunya.**_

"_**Aish, kau kan calon istrinya, setidaknya kunjungan kejutanmu yang pertama di sini tidak akan berkesan dengan adegan membangunkan tidur yang romantis." Sungmin semakin merona mendengarnya.**_

"_**Kajja." Heechul menuntun Sungmin utuk menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua kediamannya, Sungmin dengan langkah canggung menaiki satu persatu anak tangga.**_

"_**Bangunkan dengan lebut Minnie-ah." Pesan wanita cantik itu sebelum berlalu memasuki dapur, Sungmin hanya dapat mengusap peluh yang tiba-tiba saja bercucur di wajah putihnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ng..di-dimana kamar Jungmo Hyung?." Sungmin kebingungan saat di gadapkan oleh satu lorong yang mempunyai dua cabang memang tidak terlalu jauh karena ia dapat melihat jendela besar yang menandakan jalan terakhir setelah ada 3 pintu yang berjajar di masing-masing lorong kanan dan kirinya, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, mata bulat nya mengedar mencari identitas yang ia anggap sebuah kamar di pintu berwarna senada tersebut.**_

"_**Eh, Gaemgyu?." Sungmin tertarik dengan bingkai kecil berisi tulisan serba biru yang tergantung pintu kamar bagian kiri, Sungmin melangkah pelan hingga berdiri tepat di pintu tersebut. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu, namun dalam tiga kali ketukan sang pemilik tak jua membukakan pintunya.**_

"_**Jungmo hyung berniat menggoda Minnie ne?." Gumam Sungmin mulai kesal. Memutar knop pintu dan-.**_

_**Klek**_

_**Mata Sungmin membulat lucu.**_

"_**Tidak di kunci." Gumam Sungmin kembali, wajah sebalnya berganti menjadi merah padam dengan tatapan gugup. Apa Jungmo Hyung melakukan ini dengan sengaja?, batin Sungmin tak santai.**_

"_**Gelap." Sungmin telah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut mencoba merapat ke dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu namun nihil. Sungmin merutuk kejahilan Jungmo dalam hati namun seolah tak mau kalah namja manis itu meraba untuk menemukan ranjang Jungmo.**_

_**Bruk**_

"_**Aw!appo~." Tubuh Sungmin terjungkal hingga terduduk di lantai sebuah benda menghalangi jalannya di tengah kegelapan. Mata Sungmin menyipit mendapati sebuah laptoplah yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh sebegini sakit.**_

"_**Ke-kenapa Hyung~ menempatkan benda ini di lantai?." Monolog Sungmin seraya mengelus kakinya yang tadi terbentur lantai dan laptop.**_

_**Grak**_

"_**Nugu?." Suara yang Sungmin kenal menyapa.**_

"_**Jungmo Hyung~~Appo~." Rengek Sungmin tiba-tiba, entah sikap manjanya memang kambuh jika berhadapan orang terdekat tak terkecuali Jungmo.**_

_**Tep**_

_**Lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala dari arah meja nakas di samping ranjang, dan terlihatlah sosok namja lain yang tidak Sungmin kenal sebelumnya begitu juga sebaliknya, namja itu tidak mengenal Sungmin. **_

"_**Kyaaaaaa...mpphhkk." Teriakan reflek Sungmin terhenti kala tangan besar namja tampan berambut **__**brunette itu membekap mulut Sungmin. Namja cantik itu tergeletak di atas lantai tepat pada kukungan tubuh namja tampan tersebut.**_

"_**Diam." Peringat namja tampan itu dengan menggeram, nada bicara yang justru semakin membuat Sungmin di landa prasangka buruk berlebihan yang mengira namja tampan itu adalah maling.**_

"_**Uhmmhhh..khhjjmmjj." Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan kepala dan memukul-mukul kecil tubuh namja di atasnya namun percuma, kekuatannya seolah jadi lemah tak berguna.**_

"_**Aku akan melepaskanmu, jika yeoja berisik sepertimu diam." Sungmin mendelik, kembali mengoceh dalam keterbatasan gerak bibir, namja tampan itu semakin menekan tangannya dalam membekap Sungmin**__** . Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu mengingat sesuatu.**_

"_**Hei, bukankah kau Yeoja yang berteriak dan memarahiku dalam bus beberapa minggu yang lalu karena bermain PSP?." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, Sungmin terdiam dibuat mengerjap karenanya.**_

"_**Yak!. Aku namja!. Dan kau pasti siswa SMP yang tidak tahu aturan itu kan?." Persimpangan empat muncul di dahi Kyuhyun hingga mencekal kedua tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dua sisi kepala namja manis itu, Sungmin mulai mengadakan perlawanan.**_

"_**A-Apa yang kau lakukan!." Sungmin menjerit, Kyuhyun namja tingkat SMP dengan tinggi lebih dari tubuh Sungminpun hanya menyeringai tajam. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatainya seperti Sungmin bahkan eommanya sekalipun, sebagai namja yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tentu saja ucapan Sungmin adalah penghinaan besar untuknya.**_

"_**Hei, bocah Sekolah Dasar kenapa berani sekali pada orang yang lebih tua." Ucap Kyuhyun terkekeh meremehkan.**_

"_**Akh!. Aku Sudah Kuliah tahu!. Bahkan sekolahmu yang sekarang adalah bekas sekolahku!." Sanggah Sungmin berteriak. **_

"_**Benarkah?." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek, siapa yang akan percaya dengan banyolan bocah di bawahnya-menurut versi Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Sungminnie?. Apa kau salah masuk kamar chagiya?." Perdebatan kedua namja tersebut terhenti, ketika mendengar kalimat Heechul dari lantai dasar.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story off.**_

**.**

Sungmin mencium kelinci dalam pengkuannya, membayangkan yang tengah di ciumnya adalah pipi Kyuhyun, konyol sekali bukan?. Ah Sungmin tak akan pernah mengatakan perbuatan bodohnya barusan hanya karena alasan terlalu merindukan namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Dan saat itu aku ketakutan sekali pada sikapmu yang tidak ramah." Ungkap Sungmin Jujur.

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story on.**_

"_**Ahahaha Minnie memang ceroboh." Mereka semua telah duduk di meja makan dengan Sungmin yang duduk di samping tunangannya, Jungmo tertawa keras tidak menghiraukan wajah keruh Sungmin, namja manis itu jadi merasa malu dengan perbuatannya, melirik namja belia-Cho Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya lebih dulu. Namja tampan yang ditemuinya dua kali.**_

"_**Minnie-ah dia adik Jungmo, Cho Kyuhyun beberapa bulan lagi akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang." Heechul memulai pembicaraan, Sungmin mengangguk dengan berani namja manis itu memandang wajah Tampan Kyuhyun setelah sedari tadi meliriknya.**_

"_**Ng..Lee Sungmin Imnida." Sungmin memilih membuang ego nya untuk memulai beramah-tamah dengan Kyuhyun, namun naas diluar dugaan Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan Sungmin dengan seringai.**_

_**Plak**_

_**Heechul menggeplak kepala Jenius Kyuhyun, ketika melihat kelakuan setan sang anak.**_

"_**Biarkan saja dia Minnie, anak ini memang mempunyai kebiasaan malas bicara." Sungmin mengangguk, kembali memandang Kyuhyun dan masih mendapati seringai beserta pandangan jahil dari namja belia yang duduk di hadapannya. Sungmin memilih memasang wajah acuh walau dalam hati namja manis itu tengah menjerit ketakutan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story off**_

_**.**_

"Jadi kau masih mengingat kenakalanku ne?." Kyuhyun ahirnya merespon bahkan namja tampan itu tersenyum, menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat reaksi Sungmin di belakangnya, dan benar Sungmin tersenyum malu terkekeh begitu lembut .

"Kau berubah-(menengok ke belakang)-menjadi lebih dewasa hanya untukku." Bukan pernyataan yang terlalu percaya diri bagi Sungmin, karena Kyuhyun juga membenarkan, Sungmin kembali menyandarkan diri.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Kyuhyunie?."

Tidak ada respon, Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Sungmin putus asa.

"Ceritakan."

"Mwo?." Tanya Sungmin bingung atas ucapan ambigu namja belia itu.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau dapat jadian dengan hyungku di saat kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya." Sungmin memandang sendu langit dan kelinci lucu dalam pangkuan secara bergantian, kata-kata Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin tak enak hati. Namun namja manis itu menguatkan diri.

"Baiklah ini terjadi di hari yang sama setelah pertemuan pertama kita di bus."

.

_**Sungmin's Story on**_

_**.**_

_**Grep **_

"_**Hei, ka-kau mau apa?, lepas!" Sungmin berusaha melepas cekalan lengan yang begitu erat di bahunya, saat turun dari bus seorang namja tinggi langsung saja menarik dan membawanya dalam gang sempit, bukan namja SMP yang tadi ia tegur tadi tapi seorang ahjusshi.**_

"_**Kau cantik sekali sayang." Wajah Sungmin membiru karena syock dan tertimpa rasa takut serta jijik, ahjusshi itu semakin menatap mesum leher putih Sungmin yang terekspose karena Sungmin membuka 3 kancing teratas miliknya.**_

"_**KYAAAAAH!ANDWAEEEE, LEPAS!LEPAS!." Sungmin merasa semakin jijik saat wajah ahjusshi mesum itu melesak ke ceruk lehernya.**_

_**Bugghhhh.**_

"_**Hiks." Sungmin hanya mampu terisak saat tubuh tinggi ahjusshi itu terpental ke tanah akibat pukulan Jungmo.**_

"_**Sungmin, Gwaenchana?" Sungmin menggeleng menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan memandang nanar Jungmo, Namja jangkung itu langsung saja membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukan nya. Namja jangkung itu dapat merasakan bertapa takutnya Sungmin dari getaran hebat tubuh mungilnya.**_

"_**Hiks, Hyung~ gomawo, gomawo hiks." Jungmo tanpa sungkan mengecup pelipis Sungmin.**_

"_**Sssst, aku akan selalu melindungimu Minnie-ah. Mianhae aku tadi mengikutimu saat tahu Appamu tidak menjemputmu pulang. Kau pertama kali pulang seorang diri kan?." Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan, Jungmo tersenyum lembut.**_

"_**Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku Min?. Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu."Jungmo berucap pelan dengan lembut untuk memancing keputusan yang ia inginkan, dan berhasil Sungmin mengangguk, menengadah dengan berlinang air mata, Jungmo tersenyum puas kemudian mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story off.**_

**.**

"Jungmo hyung adalah namja penjaga berhati putih yang pernah kutemui." Puji Sungmin yang secara tak sadar dapat membuat Kyuhyun mengeram pelan.

"Dia adalah pasangan yang ideal, tapi tentu saja bukan untukku karena sekeras apapun aku membuka hati dan berusaha mencintainya, Tuhan tak kunjung memberikan rasa cinta untuk jungmo hyung di hatiku. "

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan memendek.

.

_**Sungmin's story on.**_

_**.**_

_**-Taman kanak-kanak-**_

"_**Cungmin Congcaengmin!." Beberapa anak berseragam Tk berhamburan memeluk kaki jenjang Sungmin, Jungmo yang berada di belakang Sungmin hanya tersenyum.**_

"_**Ini kerja part time mu di setiap hari sabtu?." Sungmin menggendong salah satu siswa berdiri memandang Jungmo.**_

"_**Ng...aku berencana akan meneruskan salah satu lembaga Appa dan mengajar di sini setelah lulus kuliah." **_

"_**Tidak ke perusahaan keluargamu, kau mengambil jurusan itu bukan?." Sungmin menggeleng mengelus surai kecoklatan bocah bername tag Lee Taemin dalam gendongannya beralih menangkup wajah fatherish milik Jungmo dengan sebelah tangan.**_

"_**Appa akan memberikan kepercayaan penuh padamu dan Sungjin."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menoleh pada Namja yang memakai jas eksekutif di hadapannya, berlari menerjang tubuh jangkung itu dengan dekapan erat.**_

"_**Congcaeng annyeong!." Beberapa murid taman kanak-kanak dalam bus melambai dan berteriak pada Sungmin hingga laju bus membawa mereka pergi. Jungmo dan Sungmin saling bertatap sebelum Jungmo terlebih dahulu mengecupi pipi chubby Sungmin.**_

"_**Sudah siap melihat rumah baru kita tuan putri?." Bibir Sungmin terpout mendengar julukan baru Jungmo padanya, tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk memukul lengan Jungmo.**_

"_**Ish, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan putri, setidaknya kata pangeran jauh lebih baik." Jungmo tergelak, mengacak surai hitam tunangannya dengan sayang, mendorong Sungmin memasuki mobil mereka.**_

"_**Hyung membuat tatanan rambutku berantakan." Jungmo lebih memilih mengeraskan suara tawanya dan menjalankan mobil.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story off.**_

**.**

"Dan benar rasa cintaku untuk Jungmo hyung tak kunjung ada bahkan sampai dimana hubungan kami berakhir, hari terakhir aku mendengar suaranya."

_**.**_

**.**

_**Sungmin's Story on**_

**.**

"_**Minnie."**_

"_**Ne?."**_

"_**Saranghae?." Sungmin yang semula menatap jendela mobil beralih memandang Jungmo, sedikit kaget mendapati air muka sendu dari Jungmo, tiba-tiba bibir mungil Sungmin mengatup rapat seolah merasakan suasana De javu saat menolak Jungmo beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sungmin menggeleng kasar berusaha mengaburkan perasaan mencekik dan terpaksa saat akan membalas ucapan cinta Jungmo yang telah berkali-kali ia dengar.**_

"_**Na-nado saranghae." Sungmin tersenyum paksa, Jungmo begitu baik dan tulus mencintainya Sungmin akan selamanya menganggap diri nya sendiri sebagai orang paling kejam jika ia sampai melukai namja baik hati di sampingnya ini.**_

"_**Yakso?." lanjut Jungmo memaksa, tubuh mungil Sungmin menegang, meremas ujung jaketnya dengan gugup, namja manis itu tidak pernah berkata bohong karena menganggap itu bukan perbuatan terpuji, tetapi dengan Jungmo Sungmin seolah telah menganggap hal itu sebagai keharusan untuk menutupi perasaan kosongnya pada namja jangkung itu.**_

_**Hening sejenak.**_

" _**A-apa warna cat rumah kita seluruhnya Pink Hyung?." Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, wajah Jungmo mengeras.**_

"_**Hm." Jungmo bergumam dingin. Sungmin membelalak kaget. Namun cepat mencari alasan baru.**_

"_**Mi-Minnie tidak mau masuk rumah sebelum cat di sana serba pink." Sungmin mulai menggertak imut walau dengan nada yang tertangkap begitu gugup, Jungmo menghela nafas sesaat memilih menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin, Tersenyum lembut.**_

"_**Ne Chagiya~" Jawab Jungmo dengan nada dibuat menggoda, Sungmin menautkan alis sedih seraya tersenyum miris, benar. Lee Sungmin yang sekarang jadi begitu jahat.**_

_**Tangan mungil itu tanpa sengaja mengelus pipi putih Jungmo, sang empu tersentak begitu juga Sungmin.**_

"_**Wae?."**_

"_**Ani, hyung merasa tanganmu kali ini begitu terasa hangat di pipi hyung.?" Jungmo menoleh sekilas, kembali fokus ke jalan raya. Sungmin memandangi jemari yang dibicarakan Jungmo tadi sebelum senyum jahil terpantri di wajah manisnya.**_

_**Pluk**_

_**Sungmin kembali menempelkan jemarinya pada permukaan pipi tirus Jungmo merabanya dengan lembut. Sungmin dapat merasakan ketegangan Jungmo sekarang, namja manis itu tersenyum semakin lebar.**_

_**Set **_

"_**Ya, hentikan sayang atau aku akan membalas kenakalanmu." Sungmin tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.**_

"_**Shirreo."**_

_**Pluk. Set set set **_

_**Sungmin semakin gencar menggoda Jungmo dengan mengintenskan elusannya, fokus Jungmo terpecah dan beralih memandang Sungmin , Kendaraan Jungmo melaju begitu lambat di jalan raya memilik dua arah itu hingga mobil dan motor di belakang mencoba mendahului, mobil yang terlebih dahulu melaju mendahului menggunakan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari mobil Jungmo. Namun naas truk dari arah berlawaan melintas menghantam mobil penyalib itu berbenturan tanpa bisa dicegah dengan mobil tepat di sampingnya,benar. Mobil milik Jungmo**_

_**Brak Graaaakkkkkkkkk**_

"_**Kyaaaaa!." **_

"_**Sungmin!."**_

_**Semua terjadi begitu cepat.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin's story off.**_

**.**

_**.**_

"Min?."

"Setidaknya dengan ini kau tidak lagi salah paham. Hatiku tidak pernah memberi cinta untuk Jungmo hyung walau sekeras apapun aku menanamkan rasa cintaku untuknya"

"..."

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyunlah yang membuatku mencintai Sosok Jungmo hyung"

"..."

"Tentu saja aku yang harus di salahkan atas kematian Jungmo hyung."

"Tidak, jangan menghubung-hubungkan kesalahanmu dengan takdir." Sungmin mengangguk patuh, membersihkan surai milknya yang kejatuhan daun kering dari pohon melati liar di atasnya.

"kalau kau Kyu?. Ng.. tapi kalau tidak mau bercerita apapun aku juga tak kebera-"

"..aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama tinggal di jepang , kepulanganku begitu mendadak akibat bencana yang menimpa keluarga kita lalu dimulailah persetujuan itu."

"Peretujuan itu?."

.

.

_**Kyuhyun's story on.**_

_**.**_

"_**Eomma?."**_

"_**Eomma?. Jungmo hyung?. Hiks." **_

"_**Sungmin kau sadar nak." **_

_**Leeteuk, eomma Sungmin hanya dapat menangis haru saat dokter memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dan menyatakan namja manis itu telah sadar total dari komanya.**_

"_**Eomma, hiks Uisanim hiks Gelap..gelap" **_

_**Dokter yang menangani Sungmin memang telah melaporkan kabar buruk tentang kebutaan Sungmin pada Leeteuk jauh hari. Appa Sungmin ada di sana-Lee Kangin. Bersandar lemas di tembok, Heechul selaku eomma Jungmo limbung ke arah tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun , tidak kuat menahan kesedihan yang bertubi-tubi, keluarga Cho telah terlebih dahulu kehilangan Cho Jungmo namun kian teriris melihat keadaan Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**-kediaman Cho**_

"_**Eomma" Kyuhyun menegur Heechul ketika namja tampan itu mendapati sang eomma tak sedikitpun beranjak dari peti mati Jungmo sejak mereka pulang dari Rumah Sakit menjenguk Sungmin.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan itu!." Kyuhyun menyentak lembut tangan Heechul yang hendak membuka tautan dasi Jungmo. **_

"_**Eomma hanya ingin mengendurkannya agar hyung mu tidak kesulitan bernafas." Mata hazel Kyuhyun melebar menunduk memandang raut campur aduk Heechul dalam.**_

"_**Eomma-."**_

"_**Jungmo terlihat begitu tampan, ini lebih baik dari keadaan bersimpah darah saat pertama kali Eomma melihatnya di Rumah Sakit inap." Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Eommanya tidak menemukan Jungmo di UGD, melainkan di kamar mayat.**_

"_**Uri Jungmo akan segera menikah, benarkan chagiya.?" Heechul meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dada Jungmo, Kyuhyun tersentak saat tangan eomma nya yang lain menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.**_

_**Dugh.**_

'_**Tidak ada.' Tangan Heechul mencoba meraba kembali sesuatu yang menganjal dari tubuh Jungmo. **_

'_**Tidak ada.'**_

_**Mata Heechul membulat, tubuh kurusnya kembali limbung beruntung Kyuhyun sigap menahan.**_

"_**Eomma.?" Kyuhyun kebingungan saat merasakan tubuh kurus Eommanya bergetar.**_

"_**Tidak ada." Bibir pucat Heechul tiba-tiba saja berucap berat.**_

"_**Tidak ada? Apa maksud Eomma.?"**_

"_**Tidak ada Kyu."**_

"_**?."**_

"_**KYU!. TIDAK ADA!"**_

"_**EOMMA!."**_

"_**DETAK JANTUNG URI JUNGMO SUDAH TIDAK ADA LAGI." Heechul memberontak kasar dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya merosot cepat hingga membawa serta tubuh Kyuhyun di atas lantai.**_

"_**Eomma!. Eomma!. Jebal!. Jebal!. Hentikan." Air mata Heechul kembali mengalir-untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun yang semula mencoba bertahan akhirnya runtuh mengikuti egonya untuk meraung sedih dan kecewa. Suami Heechul- Cho Hankyung hanya dapat menatap pias dari kejahuan. Meremas dadanya kuat.**_

"_**Kuat kan kami Tuhan." Ucap Hankyung lirih. Detik kemudian namja paruh baya itu segera berlari kuat untuk menerjang tubuh raput sang istri memelukknya erat.**_

"_**Yeobo. Hentikan ." Heechul seketika tersadar setelah mendengar suara Hankyung yang berbisik halus di telinganya. Kyuhyun perlahan menjauh.**_

"_**Hiks...hiks...Mianhae" Gumam Heechul terisak, membalas pelukan sang suami tak kalah eratnya. **_

_**.**_

**.**

"_**Jungmo akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain PSP di ruang makan sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, menajamkan pendengaran.**_

"_**Heehehe Uri Jungmo akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin." **_

'_**Oh, tidak jangan lagi.' Batin Kyuhyun was-was, namja tampan itu langsung saja beranjak dari Kursi, berjalan pelan menuju Kamar Duka yang selama 4 hari ini menampung peti berisi jasat hyungnya, ia yakin Heechul kembali untuk melihat mayat Jungmo.**_

"_**Appa!." Kyuhyun berusaha meminta bantuan Hankyung. Kamar duka itu memang melewati tangga yang menghubungkan dengan Ruang kerja Sang Appa.**_

_**Namun nihil Kyuhyun tak mendengar respon balasan dari ruang kerja sang Appa yang tertutup. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, akhirnya memilih memantapkan langkah membuka Kamar duka yang tertutup.**_

_**Namun gambaran lain sanggup pembuat Kyuhyun tercengang.**_

_**Ia dapat melihat Hankyung dan beberapa maid kewalahan menahan gerakan kasar Heechul.**_

"_**Akh...HENTIKAN ANAKKU AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH." Sang Eomma berteriak kalap, mata yang penuh derai air mata memancarkan rasa takut. Terlihat tidak waras. Lutut Kyuhyun melemas.**_

"_**Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun lemah, lutut namja tampan itu lunglai seketika dan membentur lantai.**_

"_**ANAKKU AKAN MENIKAH. TIDAAAAAAK."**_

_**Grep**_

_**Hankyung terkaget saat Kyuhyun datang dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Heechul, sang anak menatap sang eomma dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.**_

"_**Eomma aku memang akan menikah, kita akan segera melaksanakan pesta pernikahan, dan Lee Sungmin adalah calon pengantinku." Kyuhyun berucap reflek , ia berusaha untuk membohongi sang Eomma, toh sang Eomma masih menganggap hyungnya hidup.**_

"_**Cho Jungmo." Hankyung tersentak, Kyuhyun masih bertahan memandang manik kembar dengan miliknya, bersaha tetap menyalurkan rasa kepercayaan untuk Heechul.**_

"_**Kau kah itu nak?. Cho Jungmo?." Hankyung menggeleng, Mereka tidak sama. Hanya suara, selebihnya berbeda.**_

"_**Ky-."**_

"_**Ne Eomma ini Jungmo, Cho Jungmo yang akan menikahi kekasihnya Lee Sungmin." Heechul menangis, memeluk Tubuh Kyuhyun erat.**_

"_**Ne..ne Jungmo ...Cho Jungmo anakku." Heechul kini dapat tersenyum lembut, Hankyung menggeram kecewa, namun tak dipungkiri ketenangan Heechul sanggup membuat beban dan rasa cemas-nya sedikit berkurang.**_

"_**Biarkan ini Appa." Kyuhyun bergumam, namun Hankyung masih dapat mendengarnya.**_

"_**Biarkan seperti ini sampai Eomma sadar."**_

"_**Mianhae uri aegya." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk atas ucapan Hankyung.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyuhyun's Story end.**_

_**.**_

"jadi Heechul ahjumma-."

"Menganggapku sebagai Jungmo Hyung." Sungmin mematung.

"Apa masih seperti itu sampai sekarang?." Namja manis itu mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Sejenak bibir Kyuhyun mengatup, namun kembali terbuka

"Ng..ne." ucap Kyuhyun lunak.

"..." Sungmin mencuri pandang dalam diam.

"Tapi ia dapat mengenaliku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun jika sedang tidak bersamamu, singkat cerita suatu hari aku mencari Appa di rumah, meminta bubuhan tandatangan untuk persetujuan kunjungan Orang tua setiap akhir semester, Eomma yang sedang berpapasan denganku di ruang tamu, memanggil nama asliku, dengan konyolnya memintaku segera berhubungan serius dengan seseorang." Setelah berucap panjang Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, Sungmin yang mendengar hanya dapat berkaca kaca, sudah memutar tubuhnya, memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang bersandar. Apa dengan ini Kyuhyunlah terpaksa menyukainya?. Pelan Sungmin telah berdiri dari duduknya, menempatkan kelinci dalam rengkuahannya itu kembali pada kerumunan kelinci lain.

"Dengan ini aku mengerti, untuk apa surat cerai itu dilayangkan padaku."

**.**

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Ah." Sungmin sedikit tergerak dari kelemasannya. Kyuhyun ternyata telah berdiri di hadapannya, masih di balik pagar kawat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Mengapa mereka seolah terjebak dalam kebimbangan?.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau dapat menyukaiku segini cepat." Mata Hazel menusuk tajam pada mata foxy sendu Sungmin hingga kilatan cinta tak kasat mata saling menyaingi satu sama lain. **.**

**.**

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

Akh mianhae, ini akan end di chap depan*tapi gak janji, kalau di end di sini kepanjangan. Ini udah 4K lebih.

No edit . TYPO(S) bergentayangan #plak

Monoton sekaliiiiiii~~~ soalnya masih butuh ini itu(?)*deep bow

Sepertinya akan banyak yang kebingungan dengan chap ini. Saya gak suka Hurt *sebenarnya.

Seperti pesan saya yang entah kapan, bahwa saya lagi nyut-nyutan buat chap panjang, tapi ternyata masih panjang*beli obat.

BIG THANKS BUAT YANG REVIEW CHAP 1 DAN 2 saya hafal nama perepyunya nanti saya jadiin satu ama chap end, tapi soal balas membalas kayaknya masih gak sempat.

Ini sedang ngebut*ngebut apanya?* author di gebukin.

Wo Ai Ni Man~*pinjem suaranya Umin ama Ryeowook.

gomawoooo sekali~. Semoga kita masih dapat berteman~


End file.
